The Random Story-Jumps of TheAwesomeCocoPuff
by TheAwesomeCocoPuff
Summary: Just a little one-shot about me speeding through my favorite fandoms as a little first thing to publish. Just so people can get to know me. Yeah. I'm weird like this. There is one jump into a movie, but several TV shows so I picked that instead. Now click the lovely link. More weirdness on my profile. And this is like an author's note... -.-


**So this is a lovely one-shot about me landing it the worlds of my favorite fandoms. I think this is mostly book fandoms, with one movie and a couple of TV show fandoms. Also, I haven't read books six and seven in Harry Potter; so please, no spoilers. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wut?"

"Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?!" She stared at the tall green turtle wearing an orange mask who was in front of her. "Actually, I know who you are. You're Mikey!"

"Wut?"

And then she was gone, blown into another dimension.

* * *

"OHMIGOSH IT'S CAMP HALF-BLOOD!" she squealed, jumping up and down. But no one paid her any attention, though there were a couple of mutters of, "Crazy fangirls..."

Still squealing, she ran towards who she knew to be Hestia.

"HAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!" she yelled, hugging Hestia while still jumping up and down. A bit shocked, but smiling nonetheless, Hestia tentatively put her arms around the girl and started jumping up and down as well, before they both vanished.

* * *

The girl and the goddess at their surroundings as several things caught their attention: a golden cornucopia, twenty-four teenagers in a circle around it, and the sound of a gong, at which Hestia vanished and the girl ran for the woods.

"Katniss, Peeta, run!" she yelled over her shoulder as she scurried for cover.

Two of the tributes' heads turned, just in time to see the girl vanish as she got shot into the next story.

* * *

She watched, breathless, as a blond girl paused, stared at two of her five choices, and flicked her blood into a fire, before stepping forward and doing the same. The fire hissed as she proclaimed, "Dauntless! After all, I hate Jeanine..."

Grinning, she walked over and joined the crowd of people dressed in black. Standing still, she watched as more teenagers chose and went to the people in blue or gray or red and yellow or black and white or to her own group in black.

Then, as a rush of wind filled the room, she vanished once more, leaving behind only her blood in the fire and her cry of, "I love you, Four!"

* * *

The girl gave a quick glance around, then did a double take as she realized where she was, looking very out of place in the sea of black with her bright purple shirt and blue-dyed ends of her hair. Laughing quietly in her excitement, she joined the line of eleven-year-olds waiting to be sorted.

Skipping up as her name was called, she stuck the hat on her head and waited; and if you could see inside her head, you would see that she had a mantra going on in that strange mind:_ Please Griffindor, please Griffindor, please Griffindor..._

"GRIFFINDOR!" the hat yelled as she set it back on the stool and skipped over to the table full of applauding wizards and witches, where she sat down next to a boy with black hair, green eyes, and glasses. With a squeal of, "HAAAAIIIIIIIII!" she hugged him, before vanishing for the fifth time, leaving behind a very shocked wizard boy.

* * *

"OMG IT'S THE NORTH POLE!" Nearly falling over in her excitement, she ran back and forth, unsure of where to go now that she was at the place of her dreams. "Ooh, ooh. where should I go?! Okay, girl, calm down for sugar cookie's sake! Follow the frost! Find that ball of frozen hotness!"

So, with a look around to find the trail, she followed the frost, finally ending up in a bedroom filled with snow and snowballs. As she ran towards the blue-hoodied spirit who had a look of slight terror on his face (must have been that fact that a crazy fangirl was running at him), she was hit in the face with a snowball.

"Oh you did _not_ just do that." _Whoomph!_ The winter spirit staggered from the force of her throw. And with that, an epic snowball battle began.

As they launched firmly packed snowballs at each other, she paused as she realized something: "I can't stay."

"What? Why? We're having fun!" But she was already gone, leaving a very confused spirit behind her.

* * *

She was standing on the moorland, watching in gleeful awe as a castle moved above her. Running, she grabbed the door and wrenched it open. There she saw a wizard, a woman, a teenage boy, and a two-year-old. She ignored these and ran straight to the fireplace, where there was a blue face made up of flames.

"Oh my gosh! Calcifer, you know you're awesome, right?"

"Girl, I have no idea who you are, but stop dripping on me. Just 'cause it's raining out there doesn't mean I have to be wet."

His words fell on unhearing ears, because she was gone already. Four of the people in the room stared. The fifth just kept on playing with his toys.

* * *

She found herself next in a hut, standing in front of two hammocks, one above the other, staring particularly at the dark haired boy in the upper one. Looking down at him, she jumped back a little as he opened his eyes with a start, falling out of his hammock as she did so.

"Ah! Coc-" he began, but she was gone already, whisked away by the mysterious streams of time.

He stared at where she had been. Then-

"Skipper, she's gone! She was just there and then she vanished! Where did she go?"

"Now calm down, Gilligan and tell me WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN BY WAKING ME UP LIKE THIS!"

Even through the streams of time, the girl could hear the Skipper's rant.

* * *

Standing in the middle of an office, she gasped as she saw the twenty-year-old auburn and silver-haired girl in black in front of her.

"Da _heck_, Scarlett? You're in _my_ story!"

"Huh? How do you know me and how did you get here and what was that about a story?"

"No need to know, Carl, no need to know. How's Cassie and how's she adjusting to her new school?"

"She's good and how do you know about her? And she's adjusting well. I'll be sure to tell her the random girl who appeared in my office asked. and DON'T CALL ME CARL!"

"'Kay, thanks. And BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" she yelled as she was whisked away once more.

* * *

"Phew!" she sighed as she landed back at her computer. "Well that was a trip..."

Settling herself once more upon the couch, she began to write, typing fast and furiously until it was all done: her story of the past few minutes was written, set permanently on her hard drive.

"Now all I need is to go to Artemis Fowl- Oh, crud-sugar cookies," she said as she felt the tugging that came right befor she vanished. "Not again!"

* * *

**Well, there you have it. This is my first time writing a one-shot, so tell me what you thought of my strangeness. Reviews are love. Also, cookies to those who all the fandoms these are. BAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII FOORRRRRRRR NOOOOOOWWWWWWWW! -Coco**


End file.
